Different Worlds Colliding
by Quite the Imagination
Summary: AU. Mitchie was bullied in middle school, and was home schooled for years. Now she wants to go to high school for junior year. Drama, music, and romance circulates through the school.  Rated T for language and suggested themes.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first CR fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! ^-^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Mitchie POV**_

I rush home with tears running down my cheeks.

I can't take it anymore.

I can't take the insults, the teasing, or the bullies anymore.

It was just after school, after my singing audition for the sixth grade talent show, when my life was just in an abyss.

I barge right through the door, ignoring my mother who was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, and my father who was watching football on TV.

I sprinted my way upstairs and pushed into my bedroom. I was gasping through my tears, trying to find a way for me to breathe again. I was suffocating.

I slammed the door shut, making sure I locked it. I hunched over to the darkest corner of my room and pulled up my knees to my face. Tears spilt onto the ground. My breaths were quick, but my lungs were not filled with oxygen; it was more like I was breathing my tears; drowning.

"_Oh look, Mitchie thinks she's going to be a super star," _Jessica said in my memories. I remember that she stood right next to the audition room door, saying it just loud enough for me to hear it. _"Sorry, but I don't think sluts make it in the industry."_

They called me a slut when I never even got my first kiss. Was it just because I had a ninth grader as a boyfriend? Was it because I hug a lot of my friends?

"_Wait, Jessica, I don't know. I think sluts make a lot of money if they put on show," _Anna continued, with the same volume. _"C'mon Mitchie, Bitchie Mitchie! Put on a show for us! I know you just _loooove_ us!" _They said, while I was singing, but my voice broke when they said my pet name. I looked at the judges, they looked down onto their note books, and before they had a chance to look back up, I was already out the door, running home.

I choked back. First they call me a slut, basically a prostitute, and then, they were implying that I'm a lesbian? And finally, they just had to ruin my audition for me?

I can't take the bullies anymore.

I heard a knock.

"Honey?" my mother called out from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? Please let us in."

I blinked, and looked down onto my arms. There was a silver blade in one hand, and my other wrist was covered with red lines. I let out a breath.

"I-I'm o-okay, Mom!" I called back, as tears continued to fall. "J-just d-didn't do w-well in the a-audition!"

I tucked the knife away back into the empty shoebox, right beneath my bed. I went to the bathroom to clean off my wounds. I closed my eyes and I could still hear them taunting.

_Bitchie Mitchie, Bitchie Mitchie, Bitchie Mitchie…_

I left the room and tucked myself into my bed. I slept, and I still constantly hear them chanting.

_Bitchie Mitchie, Bitchie Mitchie, Bitchie Mitchie…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: D: Poor Mitchie! Bullies are the worst things ever, #StayStrong. :D <strong>

**Please review! And thank you so much for taking the time to read!  
><strong>

**For further references, I will warn you that in this story, there will have vulgar language, if you guys don't like them, I'm sorry :( but it sets the tone of the story. So it is for good intentions :D  
><strong>

**And please review! Thanks again! - Quite the Imagination  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter! I hope you guys will follow this story! ^-^ I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mitchie POV<strong>_

_Ding!_ My computer rang, telling me someone wanted to chat with me. I saw it was _SierraStar123_, and I clicked open the chat box.

**SierraStar123: **Hey, Mitchie, we need to talk.

I sighed. I didn't want to talk to her, but I knew I had to. I'm actually going back to normal school today as a junior, and Sierra just wanted to make sure if I was sure about it. I mean I have been stuck in homeschooling since the second semester of seventh grade because I was a victim of really cruel bullying.

**MitchieMusic: **I know.

**SierraStar123: **R u sure about the school thing?

**MitchieMusic:** Yup.

**SierraStar123: **I still don't get y. High school is just drama, and I bet oakland high is the number one definition of drama. And what happens if you go back to…

**MitchieMusic:** Cutting? Barfing? I haven't been doing that for 3 yrs, thanks to homeschooling and your hawk eyes.

**SierraStar123: **U know I'm just looking out for u.

Sierra is like the only person who knows that I had self-harmed myself from sixth to seventh grade. No one else knows, not even my parents. The only reason Sierra knows was just that she has seen my scars and forced an explanation out of me.

**MitchieMusic: **I know, but I don't want to stay home. I am starting to feel trapped and no freedom.

**SierraStar123:** I know what you're getting at…I just wish I was there with u to help. :(

Sierra and I haven't separated; she still lives across the street from me. It's just that Sierra, being her intelligent self, was accepted in a magnet school that taught students in a high level, and trust me, I am not that smart.

**MitchieMusic: **G2G! First day of high school…mom's calling me.

**SierraStar123: **K, bye! Tell her I say hi, and good luck! First day of high school…you'll need it. :/

**MitchieMusic:** Thanks, Sierra!

I logged out.

I rushed down stairs to see my mom has made breakfast. Knowing that my mom cooks a lot when she's worried, and seeing that she cooked this much food, she's probably freaking out. "Mom, I'm the one who should be freaking out, not you."

She smiled. "I know, but I'm worried for you. I can't see you get hurt…I mean seeing you cry when you were just a little girl! Those kids sure are mean. I just wish to keep you home all the time, so you don't get hurt."

I sat down, starting to eat the omelet. "It is okay, Mom. I am not that little girl anymore." _I'm not that weak little girl who resorted to cutting herself. _I personally hated myself. I let the bullies get the best of me, and I feel ashamed. This is why I couldn't tell my parents that I had cut myself in sixth grade…I couldn't have them being ashamed of me, too.

"Too bad Sierra and you couldn't be together," Mom said. "You two together would've made high school easier." I smiled lightly, remembering the online chat we had not too long ago.

"Oh, I talked to Sierra a while ago, and she says 'Hi'," I said.

"Oh, Sierra is so thoughtful. No wonder you two are friends," Connie replied with a smile, putting an omelet on my plate.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked, immediately nibbling on my breakfast egg.

"He went off to work early," Mom answered as I gulped down the last piece of the omelet, too full for any more. I heard my mom chuckle, "What am I going to do with all these food?" referring to the fifty omelets she has made from pure stress. Though, I wonder where she got all her ingredients to make that much.

"You can give them to the Senior Center, I'm sure they'll be happy to take the food," I suggested.

She nodded. "Alright, I'll do that. Okay, get in the car; we'll do it before school, we still have one hour."

With my sling bag on, I grabbed as much plates as I can, and carefully stacked them in the trunk of the catering van. Mom did the same with the rest of the plates. And soon we were off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shane POV<strong>_

"Shane effing Gray! Get your ass down here!" my dad yelled from downstairs.

I groaned in my bed. Damn, I should have woken up earlier, shouldn't have drank last night. I ran to my door, and locked it immediately. Then, I ran to the bathroom, and at the same time, I was putting on my black skinny jeans, and let me just tell you, it's not an easy thing to do, especially when you have a hangover from last night's party. I quickly straightened my hair, and combed the final touches before finally adding hair spray. I quickly brushed my teeth, and by the time I got out of the bathroom, I saw my dad kick down the door.

"Bitch, you thought a locked door can stop me?" Dad spitted. "I know you were drinking last night; pathetic, wasting your life on that."

I rolled my eyes. "Hypocrite…so what have you been doing ever since mom died. Wasting your life, too?"

"Bitch, you don't know what you're saying," he sneered as he took a step closer to me. When he did that, I flinched because I knew what was going to happen next. "You need to show respect to your father."

My lip quivered, and barely got out, "Then, call me a son of a bitch."

He threw a punch at me, making me realize I wasn't wearing a shirt. I groaned as his fist contacted with my bare skin. He punched and punched, and I was screaming in agony; somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if my neighbors ever heard my torture. Soon enough, he was worn out by throwing punches. He spit at me, and then left the room laughing.

I winced as I got up from the floor. My room was a mess; my door was broken down, blood on the carpet floor, and papers thrown all around the room. Through the mirror, I checked my body. All over my chest and back there were bruise marks. On my right eyebrow there was a cut, and blood was slowly sliding down it.

I shook my head. My life was fucked up. Once upon a time, there was happy family. Suddenly, the mom passed away, and then, the dad became depressed. The dad drank and drank, mourning her death. Finally, the dad became crazy and abused his son. The son got hurt a lot, but never told anyone. The son feared his father, but he can never leave him because he was the only family left. And that's my story, the end.

I punched the wall, and quickly ran to my closet. I grabbed a green shirt, and put it on. To tell you the truth, it effin' hurt when I put it on. I got my back pack and wallet and left through my bedroom window. I jumped down two stories, and winced as I did a tumble forward. I got myself up and walked down the street, knowing very well who lived in my neighborhood.

His mansion was making fun of me…Nate Black. Nate Black was star quarter back at our high school. He got straight A's, was loved by everyone, and his family was stinking rich. He has such a perfect life, and I envy him. Perfect is something I'll never be.

I crossed the block, and immediately saw a catering van. It had "Connie's Catering" written on it and saw two ladies handing out food. Seeing the plates, my stomach growled. I headed their way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mitchie POV<strong>_

Mom and I were already at the Senior Center handing out the plates. As the seniors went down the line, so did the food. The amount of plates was reducing by the person, but unfortunately, they were like ten extra plates left. I couldn't believe it, we gave food to all the seniors, workers and volunteers, everybody who was at the Senior Center, and still there were extras! Man, my mom was really worried today.

The seniors were led into the cafeteria, which we followed them in. To tell you the truth, the cafeteria smelled weird. Don't know how to explain it, but it smelled really, really weird; something mixed with barf and old people. Mom was talking to the supervisor of the Senior Center, and I felt left out. Remembering we left the trunk of the catering truck open, I decided to leave the building.

I walked out and saw a boy with dark shaggy hair, a green shirt, and black skinny jeans with his back towards me. I realized he was devouring the food that was left free. "Are you hungry?" I asked him aloud.

I guess he didn't know I was here, so he jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to steal…I was just hungry."

The boy looked around my age and he was really attractive; he looked like one of those pop stars with really tight jeans and a bunch of product on only their skater boy-styled hair. Though, at the same time, he looked vulnerable. I saw that his face was kind of bruised and saw a cut on his right eyebrow. "It's okay, get as much as you want," I told him. "We just needed to get rid of them, and it seems like you really need the food."

"Thanks," he said, continuing to devour the omelet.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie, and you are?" I greeted.

He didn't reply. He just kept eating and looked at me with cautious eyes.

"So, you don't get breakfast at home?" I tried again, hoping to get a conversation going.

"Talking about my life is probably not the best conversation starter," the boy spitted. He looked angry and afraid at the same time.

"Sorry," I said, kind of confused. "You know I just wanted to make conversation." I turned around, already heading my way out, kind of irked of his character.

"My name is Shane."

I faced him again. "Well nice meeting you, Shane. I really need to go; I do have a school to go to."

Seeing him grab another omelet, he asked, "Hopefully not Oakland High, that place is a dump. I go to that school; everybody acts fake there."

"Yup, that's the school," I replied. "But, why is everybody fake?"

"You see at Oakland, it's all about the reputation. You don't want to be at the bottom in high school, and if you are, you're gonna get stomped on hard. Everybody has to keep up an image, or else you're screwed," Shane explained, finishing yet again another omelet.

"What's your reputation?" I asked.

"Like I said before, talking about my life is probably not a good idea," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thank you for the insight, and if you're finish eating, you want to head to school?"

Shane smirked. "It depends…what kind of image you want to set up?"

I was confused. "What?"

Shane smirk deepened, if that was even possible. "If you're walking to Oakland with me, it will be a social suicide, but at the same time, the best thing that'll ever happen to you."

"I still don't get it."

"If you're with me, girls will despise you and become jealous," he explained.

"I still don't see why it'll be the best thing ever," I said.

"Well, of course, you're hanging with me," he said. "I mean, who wouldn't want to be with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "So what are you, the player of the school? You're the guy that gets girls swooning with a wink of an eye? With a flash of a smile? And once you get a girl, you tear her heart apart, and find another girl?"

"You're a smart girl, but didn't I tell you that it wasn't a good idea to know me at all," Shane said.

"You said something like that," I teased. "It's only a matter of time that I know the real you."

Shane's smirk suddenly turned into a scowl. "Now, that will not happen. I'll make sure of it." With that, he grabbed another omelet, and left without saying another word.

_Sheesh, what a tough crowd, _I thought. I pursed my lips, trying to remember why I got out of the building in the first place. Oh yeah, the trunk...so I pulled down the trunk and locked it. From there, I made my way to Oakland High School.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shane POV<strong>_

Damn, that girl was hot. I couldn't help but flirt with her earlier, she's so naïve. Though, I kind of freaked out when she said she would find out the "real" me. She was probably like those girls who you think is innocent at first, and once you turn away; she's keeping a bunch of dirty secrets. I don't know...

I swallowed the last of the omelet. That girl, Mitchie, I have to keep my eyes on her. She pretty much got my whole cover up story in a matter of minutes, what happens if she does actually find out the "real" me? I won't ever let that happen. The last thing I need is that everybody thinks of me as the kid with the messed up dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading this! If I could, I would hug everyone who read this story! But...if you review ;D<strong>

**Hahaha, did you guys like my subtle way of asking you guys to review? Not very subtle right? XD But please do, please review! **

**And I can't stress this enough, thank you for even taking the time to read my story! - Quite the Imagination  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: I have finally updated! This time I have Nate's and Caitlyn's POV. Of course, I still have some Shane (and his vulgar language) and Mitchie. I hope you guys like it! ^-^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nate's POV<strong>_

"Hey, heads up!"

I looked up and saw a flying football zooming through the hallway. From there on, I knew it was going to collide with someone, so I ran down the hall for the catch.

"Caitlyn, watch out!" a girl exclaimed, I think that girl's name was Lola.

I caught the ball before it even touched Caitlyn. I looked down and saw that her face was unimpressed. Everybody clapped around me, and I took the time to take a step back.

"Thanks for catching the ball," Lola said, but I wished it was from the wavy haired girl dressed in very colorful attire instead; a certain young lady named Caitlyn Gellar.

"No problem," I said, eyes still attached to Caitlyn. I nodded their way, and turned around to join my football buddies.

As I made my way back to my team, they were cheering my name. "Nate! Nate! Nate!" I gave a tight smile, sure the attention was great, but I could've survived without it.

"Nice catch, dude," my best friend Michael said, he is wide receiver in the team. "You probably learned from the best, huh?"

"Yup, you're the best teacher ever," I replied sarcastically. The guys laughed. Yup, it was always like this. I crack a joke, and they laugh. I did something amazing, and they cheer. My life was just too perfect.

Nope, it would be perfect if I had Caitlyn back again. Whose Caitlyn, you may ask. She's my best friend, or maybe _was_ my best friend. I mean, we were friends since forever, but last year we kind of took the next step, and it didn't end up all that great. I was just accepted into the football team and she joined the cheer squad, I mean it was just fit for us to date. Unfortunately, I focused more on football championships than her, and drama in the cheer squad stirred and by the time summer came, our relationship and friendship went down the drain.

The past is the past, though. It is junior year, and I'm team captain of Oakland High's football team, and I'll lead the school into victory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caitlyn's POV<strong>_

"Thank you, Mr. Quarter Back, sir! You just saved me from a flying football heading my way, it could've killed me!" I said, acting dramatically as if I was some damsel in distress from Brooklyn. I opened my locker door.

"Come on, Caitlyn," Lola said. "You still should have just said thank you. He obviously still cares about you."

"Nope, he's Oakland's perfect boy! He would've saved anyone, it was just a bonus that it was me that he saved," I said, putting in some binders I have gotten for the new year.

"I don't see where you're getting at!" Lola exclaimed. "You two were best friends, what happened?"

I rolled my eyes, and gave my locker a shut. "The problem is that Nate didn't keep his focus on me. I may sound selfish, but he always thinks about others. He wants the happiness of others rather than himself. And that's what went wrong; he focused more on football team than me, his own girlfriend."

"Who wouldn't?" said a certain blonde bimbo in an orange cheer uniform named Tess Tyler. "I would focus more on a cockroach than you."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would, because you would too busy screaming your little princess head off."

"Whatever," Tess replied, looking at her nails. "Just know that I still hate you."

"Oh, I find that quite obvious," I replied with the same tone, as I closed my locker shut. Lola smirked.

With that, Tess flipped her hair and walked away with Peggy and Ella following her with matching orange cheer uniforms. I felt bad for them, letting Tess control the both of them.

"Poor Peggy and Ella," Lola said, speaking my thoughts. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>_

"Oakland High School; Home of the Acorns!" I read aloud with character. Well, here goes nothing.

I walked inside the school and saw the chaos that boomed in front of me. There were people making out with each other out in the open, without any intentions of stopping. There was a football flying across the hallway. But what got my attention was a particular Shane leaning onto the lockers flirting to some freshman girls. I shook my head, he was bad news and I don't need that.

I walked into main office, and saw that there was a lady in a desk. According to the name tag, her name was Mrs. Hudson.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hi, I would like to turn in my Tdap documents," I said. "And my name is Michelle Torres." I handed her the yellow package envelope.

"Ah, thank you Miss Torres," Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. "Do you have anymore questions, concerns, or comments?"

I do have one question in particular burning in my mind. "In Oakland, do you guys provide any music classes or club, like choir or something? I wasn't able to find any information on the website or the brochure."

"We don't have a choir class unfortunately because of the school funds…really we don't have many electives, but we do have a small music club in the making. It's an afterschool club and is being taught and funded by our newest teacher. There's a sign up sheet somewhere in the News Board, but the club needs a minimum of ten people to join to be official."

"Oh, okay, thank you Mrs. Hudson," I said. I turned to leave the main office.

"Have a wonderful first day, Mitchie!" Mrs. Hudson said.

At the door, I turned to give her a smile of gratitude, and left the main office. I pulled out my locker information to find that I have locker number 105. I looked through the tiny labeled lockers…100….101…102…

"Who wouldn't?" said a blonde in an orange cheer uniform. "I would focus more on a cockroach than you."

A girl with wavy hair and colorful clothes rolled her eyes. "Of course you would, because you would too busy screaming your little princess head off."

"Whatever," the blonde replied, looking at her nails. "Just know that I still hate you."

"Oh, I find that quite obvious," the wavy-haired girl replied with the same tone and a tall African American girl beside her smirked.

With that, the blonde cheerleader flipped her hair and walked away with two other girls in cheer squad following her with matching orange cheer uniforms.

"Poor Peggy and Ella," the tall African American girl said. And, wavy-haired girl nodded in agreement.

"Um…excuse me..." I started. "Hi, my name is Mitchie Torres."

The two girls turned to me. The wavy-haired girl said, "Hi, my name is Caitlyn Gellar."

The African American girl said, "Hi, my name is Lola Scott."

"Hi, Caitlyn and Lola, well, I'm kind of assigned to locker 105, and…" I trailed on.

Caitlyn smiled, "Sure thing, we'll move. So you're new to the neighborhood?"

I smiled. Of course they wouldn't know me, I've been homeschooled for about 3 years, and I doubt they'll remember me from elementary school. I have changed significantly since then, I'm not the same little girl anymore. I looked at them and said, "Yup, I'm from California."

Wait, what did I say?

"Cool! Do you like live in Hollywood and see celebrities?" Lola exclaimed. I nodded.

What the hell am I doing?

"That's cool," Caitlyn agreed.

I mentally hit my head against the locker. I'm stupid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shane's POV<strong>_

"Hey, I'm Shane. Who might you two beautiful ladies be?" I asked some freshman girls, and I smoothly leaned onto the lockers. I smiled, this is where I am good at; I'm Oakland High's ladies' man.

The blonde girl giggled. "My name is Brittany, and my friend's is Jocelyn."

"Well, those are very pretty names," I schmoozed, and in return, the girls giggled. "You know, I would like to know you guys better. You guys seem so cool."

The brunette one, Jocelyn, smiled. "'Kay, sure, see you around." With that, they left me, giggling like idiots.

I rolled my eyes, and thought, _in your dreams._ Then, I heard a _tsk_ing noise behind me, so I turned around. There I saw Damian, my partner in crime.

"Bad Shaney, you should know better than to break their wittle hearts," Damian teased. I smirked, and did our handshake. "Shane, you just can't wait to screw the new girls, huh?"

"Damian, I'm hurt, it's as if you don't know me at all," I joked back.

"So, Shane, I saw a hot chick leave the main office, and I heard she's a new junior. I think her name's Mitchie, weird name, yet super sexy; easy name to yell—you know what I'm saying bro? Are you gonna take her, or are you gonna leave her for me?"

Damn, I'm not the only one who wants Mitchie. "I am taking her," I said, lightly smiling. "I'm gonna have some fun with her." And I need to make sure she wants nothing with me after I'm done with her. From there, she won't know the "real" me.

"Ah, Shane, you're such an ass," he teased. "How about Tess, isn't she like one of those clingy girlfriends?"

"Whatever," I said. "It's just makes this shit more fun."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Looks like your girlfriend is calling you."

I looked over my left shoulder and saw Tess calling my name. I rolled my eyes as well. "Let's go."

Together, we strode our way to Tess and her followers. "Hey, Shane," Tess said, flirtatiously, caressing my arm.

"Hi," I replied back.

She studied my face and pursed my lips. "Shane, make it more believable," she whispered sharply.

"Hi, beautiful," I tried again. Mentally, this was hell. Yup, pretending we have feelings for each other just to boost each other's reputation.

"Better," she said with a wink, but then a split second she returned with her lovey-dovey act. "Aw, Shaney, what's happened to your face?" She ran her fingers through the scar on my eyebrow.

I cleared my throat. "It was nothing…just fell down." Everybody around me became confused with my response.

"Shit, Shane. What did you fall of off? A building?" Damian asked, also surprised of the scar. I stared at him at disbelief. We just had a conversation not too long ago and he didn't notice my jacked up scar before? Some friends I have, right?

"Nah, don't worry about it," I said. I put my arm around Tess, and leaned down to her ear. "Let's give the school something to talk about on the first day."

Tess plastered on a smirk. "With pleasure."

From there, we left Damian and Tess's followers with their mouths agape. Yeah, we have that affect on people.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that was chapter 2! Now, you have a taste of the different reputations shown in Oakland High. Well, thank you for taking the time to read, and please review! :D - Quite the Imagination<br>**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3! And warning: in this chapter, a suggested theme is going to be mentioned, but trust me it's not that bad. Well...here's a continuation of Different Worlds Colliding! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**_Mitchie's POV_**

I plastered a smile onto my face. "Yup, I met a lot of celebrities; Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and the whole jist."

"So, why did you move? It seems to be a good place to live," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, my dad just relocated his job here, and we just thought why not move here?" I lied. I swear I feel like I'm heating up right now; I hate lying to people, and I still can't believe I did. I laughed a little just to ease my tension. "So, what are your guys' schedules?"

We put our schedules in the middle of us and compared with one another.

"I have homeroom, Chemistry, and Business with Lola!" Caitlyn announced.

"Cool!" Lola exclaimed.

"I have four classes with you, Mitchie," Caitlyn continued. "We have homeroom, English, PE, and History."

"Well, I have two classes with you, Mitchie," Lola stated. "Homeroom, and Pre-Calculus."

"I like my schedule," I said with a smile. "I know at least one person in every period, well except Health and French."

"Mitchie, by the end of the day, you'll probably know more than one person," Lola said sweetly. "You are really cool!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

Then, the bell rang.

"And the torture begins," Caitlyn said. We all laughed.

I took a step back and find out I hit against someone. I immediately said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" as I felt contact. I turned and saw that it was the blonde cheerleader that was giving Caitlyn a hard time earlier.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she said. My eyes popped when I saw who she faced. "Come on, Shane. We don't need to talk to these losers."

They turned to leave, but so sneakily, I saw Shane wink at me.

"Okay, who was that," I asked. "She needs to get an attitude check." I was still a little bit shaken of how Shane winked at me.

"She's Tess Tyler, the head cheerleader of Oakland High and girlfriend of playboy Shane Gray," Caitlyn said.

"Ultimate bitch," Lola added. I raised my eyebrow due to her cursing.

"So why is she dating Shane? Why would anybody date him if he is a 'playboy'?" I asked.

Caitlyn smiled as if she knew the answer right of the bat. "Reputation; it's all high school kids think about, all high school kids in this school anyways. And by the way, you should stay away from him. Guys like that is bad news."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," I said. "Shall we head to class?"

They nodded, and I made my way to Homeroom with my new friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shane's POV<em>**

Walking down with Tess in my arm is torture. But what brightened my day was when poor naïve Mitchie pushed Tess. Okay, technically it wasn't a push, but I just had to smirk when they ran into each other. Mitchie, being her sweet and innocent self, said sorry immediately, but Tess, being her bitchy self, ignored her apologies. In addition, I winked at her, and from there, I knew this game is going to be so much fun.

Tess and I had the same homeroom with a guy named C. Brown. Wait, is his name Charlie Brown or is it maybe Chris Brown? That would be cool, to have a teacher named like a celebrity. Whatever…I just hope he's not like a strict teacher. That would be a bitch because right after homeroom, I have English with him.

I sat down with Tess on my lap. As much as a guy would like a girl to be on his lap, it's just that she's so freakin' bony, it's uncomfortable. But I plastered on a fake smile.

Then, three familiar girls entered the room and I smirked; Mitchie was one of the girls. Oh man, I wonder how many classes I have with her. I studied her.

Brunette, bangs, comfortable clothing, big smile, and brown eyes…it all equal one thing: nice girl; a nice, sweet, caring, and considerate girl. Her laugh is bubbly and fills up the whole room. Hmmm…she's super duper innocent. But I do wonder if she's hiding a big, dark secret, I mean, I should know…I'm exhibit A.

"Shane…SHANE!" Tess yelled. "Are you even listening?"

I looked at the blonde cheerleader, aggravated. "What?"

"I said if you're gonna come to the homecoming game next week," Tess replied.

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "That shit seems lame."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Shane, I'm leaving."

"Whatever," I replied dully.

With a flip of her hair, she left to the other girls of cheer squad. I sighed with relief. Damn, that girl has so much baggage. Shane do this. Shane do that. Sometimes I have re-asked myself why am I dating Tess.

I heard that big laugh again; Mitchie. I turned my attention back to nice, sweet Mitchie. Let the games begin. I got up from my seat and sat beside Mitchie.

"What are you doing here, Shane?" asked an irritated Caitlyn.

"Just wanted to get to know Mitchie a little better," I replied smoothly.

"Mitchie, you know Shane?" Caitlyn asked surprised.

"Yeah, we met up this morning, at the back of my mom's van. He ate my eggs right before school," Mitchie said. I smirked—well sorry for having a hormonal teenage boy mind. "Yeah, he ate a lot of it."

"Oh my gosh, Mitchie, why would you do that!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "I didn't know you were that type of person!" I raised my eye brow. Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who thought perverted!

"What?" Mitchie asked confused. "He said he was hungry and I said why not?"

"Okay, Mitchie, ew. We don't need to know about his needs," Lola whined. I was just cracking up in my head. This was hilarious!

"Geeze, guys. What's so wrong about her delicious eggs," I said with a smirk. I saw their faces filled with disgust.

"Okay, you guys are disgusting!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Completely sick!" Lola agreed.

"I just needed to get rid of the left-overs!" Mitchie exclaimed, still confused.

"Ew, ew, ew…" Caitlyn and Lola chorused together.

I started laughing. "Sheesh, you two are so sick-minded! Mitchie just gave me omelets for breakfast because she had left-overs from breakfast!"

Lola and Caitlyn eyes popped as blush crept upon their cheeks.

"Wait, you guys thought I would actually…" Mitchie said, trailing on. "You guys thought Shane did…. Okay, you guys are the disgusting ones!" Man, I was cracking up.

"It was just that, the way you said it sounded like…" Caitlyn trailed on. "And you were talking about Shane, and he like screws with everyone, so…"

"Well, this is awkward," Lola said. "Sorry, Mitchie."

Mitchie turned to me with dagger eyes. She punched my arm. "Shane, you knew that they were thinking like that all along and you didn't say anything? You could've explained to them before it got all awkward!"

Dang, this girl punches hard. I started to rub my arm. "It's not my fault you're too innocent and didn't figure it out yourself," I muttered.

"So why are you here again?" Mitchie shot out with venom-covered words.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you better," I replied, slightly leaning towards her.

"What's the catch?" she asked, crossing her arms. "You pretty much made it clear this morning that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"No catch," I said. "You just captured my attention."

"Yeah, right," Caitlyn shot back, defending Mitchie. "Anything in a skirt would've caught your attention."

"Excuse me, I'm afraid Mitchie's wearing skinny jeans, not a skirt," I shot back. "And I'm not talking to you, Catherine."

"Her name is Caitlyn, you moron!" Lola replied.

"Whatever Lulu!" I replied.

"Her name is Lola, you asshole," I heard Mitchie say. "You know what, just leave. You are obviously annoying us right now, so go back to your skunkbag of a girlfriend." My eyebrow raised.

I got up from my seat and whispered in her ear, "Sharp words from a pretty girl. Didn't know you had it in you." I smirked when I felt her shiver. With that, I left her. She's already falling for the Shane Gray.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Caitlyn's POV<br>_**

I stared at Mitchie with disbelief. I can't believe she dissed the Shane Gray, right in front of him, too. I thought Shane would just blow up in anger, but instead he whispered words into her ear, making her shiver. He left with a smirk, making me wonder what he's planning to do with my friend.

"What did he say, Mitchie?" I asked her protectively.

"N-nothing," she replied, still obviously flushed. "Nothing to be worried about." I stared hard at her, but it was probably nothing; just him flirting.

I sighed in disappointment. You might find this hard to believe, but Shane Gray used to be my best friend—even more than Nate. He used to be like an older brother, but then middle school came, and he changed. Puberty, girls, and popularity got into his head. He began to think that he was cool enough to do anything. He partied all night, not even bothering to hang out with me and Nate anymore. Yes, that was all only in middle school…imagine what happens now? I don't really want to know, but Shane became a jerk. I'm sorry that his mother died during that time, but that is no excuse to act like he is.

"Hello, class, sorry I'm late!" called out an English voice. Everybody's faces turned. There was a man standing in the center of the room. "My name is Cesario Brown, and no need for formalities…just call me Brown." He paused, guessing that the class will greet him, but the class stayed quiet. "Well…why don't I take roll?"

The new teacher began to call out our names in alphabetical order. By the time we went to the R's, I felt something hit the back of my shoulder. I turned to see a piece of paper crumpled into a ball. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was from Nate, who was sitting two rows behind me.

I picked it up, and opened it:

How are you?

-Nate

I reached into my bag and took out a pen:

I feel so happy! Esp. after you saved me from a

flying ball coming my way!

-Caitlyn

P.S. I hope you note the sarcasm.

I crumpled up the paper again and threw the paper at his curly-haired head. I giggled a little when it threw him off guard. I saw him lightly smile when he noticed I wrote back. I faced forward to see that Lola had a raised eyebrow at me. It didn't take me long to notice the new girl, Mitchie, my new friend, had the same expression.

"What are you and Nate doing?" Lola asked.

"Passing notes," I muttered, already knowing where this was heading.

"What kind of notes?" Mitchie asked in a sing-song voice, which I gotta admit that she has an amazing voice.

"Not much—"

"Michelle Torres?" the new teacher called out.

"Here!" Mitchie called, and by this time I felt Nate's crumpled paper ball hit me again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nate's POV<br>_**

"You still have feelings for Catherine?" I heard Michael say at my right.

"Dude, her name is Caitlyn, and yes I do," I said. "I fell hard for her." I took out a piece of paper from my back pack and wrote:

How are you?

-Nate

"You shouldn't follow around one girl like a lost puppy, Nate," Michael said to me. "You're Oakland's Quarter Back! You can get any girl!"

I crumpled up the paper into a ball and threw it at Caitlyn. "Sorry, Mike, but I'm stuck in deep."

"You sure, Nate?" he asked, and I nodded sullenly. "Then, I'll help you, my friend."

I lightly smiled and held out my hand. He smiled in return, and we did our hand shake. Suddenly, I felt something hit my face. It landed on my desk and saw that it was a crumpled piece of paper. I opened it up, and right beneath what I wrote, there was Caitlyn's writing:

I feel so happy! Esp. after you saved me from a

flying ball coming my way!

-Caitlyn

P.S. I hope you note the sarcasm.

I smiled.

"So is that from the girl?" Michael asked.

"Yup," I replied as I clicked my pen and wrote back to Caitlyn.

You're welcome. Pleased to have you in service. You know

can we talk again? Can we at least be friends again?

-Nate

P.S. I really miss you

I sighed and crumpled up the paper again, really hoping she would reply back. But knowing Caitlyn for years, being her stubborn self, she wouldn't reply back. I was just lucky enough that even wrote back at all. I tossed it at her.

Unfortunately, as the note landed on her desk, Tess raised her hand and called out, "Brown! Caitlyn is passing notes!" My god, no wonder Caitlyn hates Tess so much. I glanced at Caitlyn and saw her giving Tess a deathly stare. I saw Tess with a snooty smile.

"Okay, thank you, um…Tess—is that your name?" the new teacher, Brown said, referring back to the list of names with our pictures from registration. "But this is homeroom, there's nothing wrong with passing notes. They're not interrupting anything in the first place."

Everybody in class laughed. Tess became flustered. I smiled because she totally deserved it. Maybe this new teacher isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! Did you guys like this chapter? Can you guys review? I'd appreciate that very much. <strong>

**So how'd you guys think about the egg misunderstanding? It wasn't that bad, right? I don't know why I added that, but I just thought "Why not?" so I did. Hahaha...you don't have to comment, it was kind of pervy. xP**

**Well, anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, and well...thank you for reading my story! It always shocks me that people do actually read MY work. Anyways, thank you again! ^o^ - Quite the Imagination  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's an update to the story! I hope like this installment! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**_Tess's POV_  
><strong>

The class laughed at me, stupid British teacher. Actually, no, I bet the teacher is some kind of pedophile and has a thing for Caitlyn, and maybe that's why he saved her. I don't know…a little gossip won't kill anybody. I grabbed out my phone and texted everybody in my contact list:

Caitlyn Brown has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

Mr. Brown is pedo?

I clicked send and smiled. I looked around the room, and saw that everybody was looking down at their laps, looking at their cell phones. I smirked as I saw Caitlyn look down at her phone and then, looking flustered right after reading my text. I felt malevolent, but then again, there was an idiot who forgot to silent his phone, and his phone rang out, making Mr. Brown confiscate the phone. I sighed in relief as Mr. Brown didn't bother even looking at the screen. I looked back at my girls who were just to put away their phones.

"Peggy, Ella, how about we throw a back-to-school party at my place?" I announce, acting as if the class humiliation didn't affect me at all.

"Are you sure your parents will let you this time?" Peggy asked.

"Don't be so funny, silly Peggy. They're off in Hawaii for 'personal time'," I said.

"Wait, are they actually doing it?" asked Ella. "Even that old?"

"I know right? Disgusting, anyways…Ella can you gather the food? Peggy, the music? I already have the drinks, so I'll just invite the people. Okay?"

"Sure," they both replied.

I turn to look at Caitlyn, my enemy, and her dorks as friends.

Stupid little bitches those girls are; first freakin' Caitlyn tries to become head cheerleader, last year, with her special moves and football boyfriend, then comes Lesbo Lola helping Caitlyn trying to knock me down, and finally, now a new kid that is trying to steal Shane from me. What is her name again? Oh yeah, Mitchie. Huh, Bitchie Mitchie.

Well, Bitchie thinks she's stealing Shane away from me, but she's not. I worked so hard for Shane to date (fake date) me, and I'm not just letting that go because of some new kid. No, I'm the Queen of the school; I can make this girl suffer. The same way I got Caitlyn out of the cheer squad. I may only be a sixteen year old girl, but I'm deadly.

I'll just make sure little Mitchie come to the party and embarrass her so badly. Right in front of Shane, too. My eyes furrowed as I saw Shane looking over at Bitchie. When he saw me look at him, he stood up cockily and made his way to sit right next to me.

"Shane, what are doing looking at Bit—Mitchie?" I asked sharply.

"Why would you care, we are not actually dating," replied Shane, eyes still on Mitchie.

"Dating or not, the whole school thinks we are, so I have to live up to it," I stated. I reached for his hand and gripped it. "And we made a deal. Date me; Daddy's secret is safe with me."

"Damn, you still remember," Shane said, and pushed my hand away. "Fine, but keep your promise and I'll keep mine."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shane's POV<em>**

I can't believe Tess still remembers our deal. Shit and I thought that I didn't want Mitchie to know about it, but instead I should be worrying about Tess and how she can black mail whenever she wants.

The bell rings, and Tess winks at me. "Got to go, _sweetie_." She picks up her purse and tries to leave sexily out the door. My eyes rolled and I sighed in relief, thank god that I only have this class with Tess.

As some kids left, I see a few people who didn't leave at all: Nate Black, Caitlyn Gellar, and Mitchie Torres were the most significant people I saw. There were other people, but I just didn't have the time to even get to know their names.

We all sat awkwardly quiet in our seats, and the teacher was standing in the front of the class room looking at us; you know, I did see Tess's text message saying that the teacher was a pedo, but I don't believe that shit because Tess was probably pissed and just needed to screw up someone's life.

"You guys in my English class?" Brown asked us, obviously trying to be friendly. I looked at Caitlyn; she didn't look at Brown at all, telling me that she had gotten the text, too. And knowing Nate, he was just shy, and Mitchie, she's probably shy as well. And I don't give a crap of the other two kids, so I might as well speak.

"No, we all just want to sit here because we want to miss our next period class," I replied sarcastically.

"Very well," he said, looking back down onto his clipboard with names, probably taking time to remember my name, I am the school's bad boy after all.

Then, kids come spilling inside the classroom, all of them filling up the empty seats. They sat down, still endless on their conversations; talking about their summer, their new "pedo" teacher they have for English, and Tess's upcoming back-to-school party. When the bell rang, the class slowly stopped talking.

"Hello, class. My name is Cesario Brown, and you guys can just call me Brown," he greets the class. "And to start class off, I'll just get attendance."

From there, he calls out names in alphabetical order.

Oh god, it's just the beginning of first period and it already feels like forever. I can't wait until school ends, and party all night long. No, I can't wait to make my move on Mitchie again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mitchie's POV<em>**

I sat in my first period English class, and I had already felt exhausted.

I was kind of worried about my new friend, Caitlyn. She stared, deep in thought, down onto her desk, averting any eye contact with anybody, right after she looked at the phone in her lap not too long ago.

I wonder what was on the text. Something bad? Well, duh, I mean, what would explain Caitlyn's gloominess. I bet it was from that Tess girl; I mean she's been giving Caitlyn a hard time ever since this morning…and probably ever since they met each other. But, then I wondered what the text exactly said.

I tried calling her name a few times, but she was gone…lost in thought.

I looked back, seeing that the curly haired boy, Nate—the one who was passing notes to Caitlyn earlier—seemed worried. He signaled me to sit in the empty seat beside him, the seats that the desperate girls reluctantly left after they realized that Nate had no interest with any of them.

"How is she?" Nate asked me, as I sat down.

"I don't know, she's not talking to me," I replied with a shrug.

Nate fingered through his curled locks. "Oh, this is not good. Damn, Tess crossed the line." Ha! I knew it was Tess's fault.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked. "What was on the text?"

"—Mitchie Torres?" Brown called out.

"Here!" I called back, and then, I looked back at Nate with curiosity.

"Tess texted everyone that Mr. Brown and Caitlyn is having an affair."

"What?" I exclaimed. "That's impossible…I mean, it's totally unrealistic; it's only the first day of school."

"Doesn't matter, everyone believes what Tess's says. Even if they don't, they need to…of course this school is all about reputation, and now Caitlyn is going to be humiliated by everyone in school."

I scrunched my eyebrows. Huh, I wouldn't think that Caitlyn would be the type to give up so easily. I guess every girl has a soft spot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brown's POV<em>**

After I called out the last name from the attendance list, I looked out at to the class. Throughout the class, all of them were whispering, taking glances at me, and I began to feel curious. But I pushed it aside because I had to teach a class.

"Class settle down!" I called out, and ever so slowly, they gradually quieted down. Finally, I gained all of their attention. "So, since it is the first day of school, I would like to get to know you guys, so I have an assignment that is due next class." The class groaned. "All of you guys will have like a small talent show in this class. It can be anything, just something that you enjoy doing. But—" I looked at Mr. Shane Gray, the feisty young man, "—it must be appropriate, meaning: rated G."

The class chuckled/giggled at my little remark. I lightly smiled as Shane smirked a little. I could already tell that he was going to be a handful.

"So, it can be in groups or individuals, and it must be at least one minute and at most two minutes," I continued. I took a glance at the clock: twenty more minutes in class. "So you guys will have the rest of the period to plan your stuff, so go ahead."

With that, the class erupted, groups forming, chatting, planning, and whispering. I shook my head, sat down onto my desk, and thought, _this is going to be a long day_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Caitlyn's POV<em>**

I can't believe Tess did that.

She could've just slapped me in the face, but no, she just had to remind me about my awful secret; the secret that I had kept since 8th grade; the secret that I kept ever since.

Flashes of my past came back to me:

"_Caitlyn, no, you did it again," Ben said. He stood behind me, but I can see him perfectly through the mirror._

"_What did I do wrong? I did all the steps correctly," I whined, turning to face him, putting my raised arms down onto my sides._

"_Yes, you did, but you didn't use your face," he said, tracing an invisible box around my face with his finger._

"_My face?" I asked._

"_Dance is story. And you need to make your audience feel what you are telling them. You need to show them. So you need to use your facial expressions. It completes the whole piece, it won't look good if your dancing is supposed to be happy and your face is monotone," he explains._

"_What if I can't be happy?" I replied. "What if I can't make my face to be happy?"_

_Ben raised an eyebrow. "Let me ask you this: why do you dance?"_

"_Because I love it," I replied._

"_So, is it really hard for you to smile when you love to dance?"_

"_No," I replied. "I just need everything to be perfect. I don't want to miss a move or mess up on a step."_

_Ben smiled. "Ah, that's why," he said. "Caitlyn, you don't need to always be perfect. You need to have fun. You should know that I already believe that you're amazing."_

"_Really?" I ask._

"_Truly," he said. _

_And then, I kissed him._

I blinked. I shivered at the memory.

_His lips were shocked, as much as my heart was. Then, I felt them move. His lips moved with mine, as my heart beat through my chest. _

_Then, we pulled away, eyes wide._

"_Oh my god, what am I thinking?" exclaimed Ben. "I am so sorry!"_

_I touched my lips; I had no idea what I just did. He told me such good things, and I began to feel all tingly._

"_Caitlyn, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized for like the millionth time._

"_Did you mean it?" I asked him, interrupting his apologies. _

_He shook his head, "Caitlyn, what I just did, I wasn't thinking. You are only thirteen."_

"_Six years isn't that far apart," I replied. _

_He still shook his head. "It kind of is, Caitlyn. It wouldn't work."_

_Then, I heard a knock. Both of us turned, and saw it was the manager of the dance studio. _

"_Mr. Martin may I have a word with you in my office?" the manager asked. _

_Ben took a glance at me, apologies written all over it, and left the room._

_The next day, at dance practice, Ben wasn't there, it was a new teacher named Mrs. Kim. I thought he was sick, but then, on the next day, he wasn't there again. The next day, he was gone again. I finally got the guts to ask Mrs. Kim what happened, but I had a pretty good idea what happened._

"_Um, do know if Be—Mr. Martin is coming back?" I asked, rubbing the sides of my arms, goose bumps forming with fear and anxiety._

"_Oh, Mr. Martin won't be coming back, I heard he was fired."_

"_Why?" I asked, fidgeting the ends of my shirt._

"_I don't know. I heard that he had an affair with one of his students," Mrs. Kim replied. "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't be saying that, but I can never lie, or keep a secret." Mrs. Kim giggled._

_I exhaled. Ben was gone because of me; because of what I did. And now, people know, but doesn't know who. "Okay, thank you, Mrs. Kim. I'm glad you're our new dance instructor," I replied with a fake smile._

I regretted kissing Ben. I didn't know what had gone over me, but it just happened. And now, Tess. Tess doesn't know anything about that story, but she's slamming me with memories I wanted to forget. Me and the new teacher? I gulped and never let my eyes avert my desk.

And then I reminded myself, it's only the first period of the first day of school. I hate my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's chapter 4! Please review and thank you for reading! ^-^ - Quite the Imagination<br>**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: OMGosh...I haven't update like forever! I apologize like a billion x million x thousand x infinity times! But, my life has been kind of hectic with piles of homework and basketball practice =_= Any ways...here's Ch. 5! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mitchie POV<em>  
><strong>

I looked at Caitlyn. She was so lost in thought; she wasn't even in the classroom anymore. Suddenly, I thought my eyes played tricks on me. So slowly, I saw her flinch. She was so still, so stuck in time, that even the slightest movements shocked me.

"Caitlyn?" I called as I rushed to sit beside her. Unfortunately, Nate (the boy who is in deeply in love with my new friend), was kind of occupied by trying to stop crazy, obsessed girls stealing his stuff, so he has no idea of what was happening.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes became glossy, she was basically wincing at her thoughts and memories.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" I asked, letting my hand rest on her shoulder. When we contacted, she shook, and trembled. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know Caitlyn well enough to comfort her, but I just couldn't leave her crying.

I rubbed my hand against her shoulders, and she continued to cry. I guess the best cure through tears is just letting them go through it alone, but let them know you're there to help them. And that is the truth from experience—unfortunately, I didn't have anyone there for me when I was in my breakdowns, well until Sierra was there for me. I guess Sierra was my guardian angel that helped me through my darkest hour.

Ever so slowly, Caitlyn ceased to shake. She straightened her back in leaned back into her seat. She was breathing quite shallowly. Her eyes were still glossy, but now red from the tears spilt. Her hazel eyes looked into mine. "Thanks, Mitchie. I-I-I really needed s-someone," she replied, letting the back of her hand wipe away the water from her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but are you okay, now?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Well, we were assigned to make a group, so wanna be with me?" I continued. "It is supposed to be a one to two minute talent show due next class."

Caitlyn lightly smiled, wiping away the final tears. "Sure, so what's our plan," she replied, finally getting her Caitlyn swing back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nate POV<em>**

"Stop it!" I exclaimed.

I heard a giggle as I felt a hand run its fingers through my hair. Then, I heard a squeal as someone took a pencil I dropped from my desk. Girls crowd around me, so desperate. Why were they so crazy?

I felt sorry for Mitchie. She was just sitting casually next to me, and then, BOOM! suddenly a swarm of girls attack us, and they probably pushed her away from me. But I guess it is okay, she is probably helping Caitlyn, now.

I felt a finger poke me. Agh, make them stop, please!

"Hey, ladies," said a familiar voice call out. "I need to talk to Nate alone; can you guys let us be?" The male who said this was so smooth and mellifluous that I immediately knew who it was: Shane.

Just like that, the girls left. Yup, Shane has that power with girls that I don't possibly have. The way he says his words, it hypnotizes and controls. I guess I'm not so perfect am I?

I looked at my old friend. He looks so different. He's not that scrawny, pale kid anymore. His hair is a bit longer, obviously straightened, and he has probably gone to the gym daily. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Why now? Why does he decide to talk to me now? Why now, after years? "What do you want, Shane?"

He smirked. "Why so snappy old friend? Don't want to see your ol' buddy?"

"We aren't exactly friends," I replied, leaning back into my seat, crossing my arms as I move back.

"Awh, I just wanted a partner for the talent show mabob," Shane said with his best charming smile. "And I decided that we didn't want to be partnered up with obsessed chicks, and we lived in the same neighborhood, so why not?"

I studied his face. He did look sincere, but there is a part of him that makes me think that it benefited him more than it would for me. So swiftly and secretly, I saw his eyes flicker from me to Mitchie who stood a couple feet away from me. He realized that I noticed the secretive action, and he smirked with pomp.

"Sure," I replied, "but, you need to tell me what are you going to do with Mitchie? She's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve any of your messed up hook-ups."

"Awh, c'mon man. Am I really a bad guy?" Shane seriously dared to reply.

He basically abandoned Caitlyn and me for popularity. He practically dated all the girls in the school, and probably screwed with more than half of them. He enjoyed watching people cry, especially when it's over him. He gets a kick from getting teachers annoyed. And his ego is as far as the universe can go.

"Are you really saying that?" I replied with disbelief.

Shane smiled. "Fine, I guess I'm not the 'super hero' or the 'knight in shining armor' but I am changing you know. I actually want to get to know Mitchie a little better, is it really that bad?"

"Fine, but what about Tess?" I asked with crossed arms.

"What about her," he replied with such cockiness. "It's not like I wanted to date Mitchie…at least not yet."

I could just feel him laughing mentally. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head, but at the same time, I don't want to know a thing.

"Okay, we'll be partners. So let's brain storm on what we will do because it's due next class."

"Sure thing,_ buddy_."

I shivered…when he said that, it sounded so different.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason<strong> PO_

I sat alone in the corner. I looked as the class talked to each other, gossiping, working, talking about their summer, and laughing. And I was alone despite of all the years I have been to this school, despite how I had classes with these people back in elementary.

I looked at the new girl who has already made friends on her first day. And here was I, alone.

I don't know why I was always alone. I always tried to talk to other people, but I don't know, they always nod their head and then leave me behind. They don't say anything mean, but they just don't say anything at all—like they are ignoring me.

I then remembered a quote I saw online: "The only thing worse than being hated is being ignored. At least when they hate you they treat you like you exist."

I didn't really get it at first, but after my mom explained it to me, I kind of understood it, and it explains my life. I do get ignored, and it feels horrible. It's as if no one in this world wants to listen to me; it's as if the world doesn't even want me.

I explained how I felt to my mom, and she told me that the world _is_ listening to me, and what she says always makes me feel better. She told me, "You are a gift to the world, Jason. The others who ignored you, well it is their loss. You are the most talented, good-hearted person I know, Jason."

I looked at the clock. There were five….ten….and one…two…three…there was eighteen more minutes left of class. And then, a tall person blocked my view of the clock. It was Brown.

He takes a glance at his clipboard and looks back at me. "Jason? How is your assignment coming along?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

He continued, "Well, are you doing it by yourself or in a group?"

"I don't know."

"Jason, do you want to work in a group?"

I nodded; I did want to work in a group. "Yes, sir, I do."

I saw the teacher smile. "Ah, well, I'll help you, Jason." He pats me on the back, and I returned the smile. He's nice. Mr. Brown turned around and called out to the class. "Is anybody willing to have Jason in their group?"

I looked at the class: no one even looked up from their conversations. I then, scanned the room again, and heard:

"We can!" said the new girl, raising her hand. Her hair was brown and she had a pretty smile.

Mr. Brown looked at me. "Here ya' go, Jason. You got yourself a group!"

I got up from my seat and picked up my blue backpack that I reused for the past two years, and it even has a little tear on the right strap. I walked toward the new girl and Caitlyn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caitlyn POV<strong>_

I smiled at Mitchie as I saw her raise her hand and called out, "We can!" when _he_, the new teacher, asked if anyone was willing to have Jason in their group.

I watched how Jason smiled so happily when Mitchie offered, he was as happy as a young boy blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. Jason always did remind me of a lively child, but he's not really well-known in school.

Jason is really a nice-guy, but he's not really the sharpest tool in the shed. He's really awkward, and I guess people just get turned off every time he speaks. Though, Jason is definitely not bad-looking. His black, straightened hair with the gelled-spikes makes him look like a skater boy, and to tell you the truth, it's quite attractive.

Jason walked towards us, and right before he meets us, he tripped on a leg of a desk.

The class laughed, but Jason just got himself up and laughed at himself. "Oops, didn't see that there!" And he sits to the empty seat beside us. "Hello!" he greets, like a jumping dog seeing his owner come back home.

"Hi, Jason! My name is Mitchie!" Mitchie greets herself, holding out her hand.

"Hi, Mitchie!" he replied, shaking her hand. He then looks at me.

"Caitlyn," I replied, as I shake his hand.

"Thank you for letting me in your group. No one really works with me," Jason replied, with a slight sadness in him.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug.

I finally spoke out. "Don't worry, Jason. You can work with us, now."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I know. So what do guys have so far?"

"We don't really have anything yet, but what talents do you have?" Mitchie asked, setting her flowing hair over one shoulder.

"I can play the guitar," Jason replied bashfully with a shrug of shoulders.

"Cool! I can play the guitar, too!" Mitchie exclaimed as her eyebrows rose with excitement.

"Can you sing?" Jason asked.

This time Mitchie was the bashful one. "Yeah, a little. I write some songs."

I raised my eyebrows. In front of me were really talented people and they chosen to be modest. If it was anybody else from this school, they would brag about their talents right off the bat.

"Hey, I think I have an idea," I said.

I smirked.

There she was, Mitchie, being her too nice-self; allowing Jumpy Jason to join her group. He tripped on a desk, so I chuckled. Jumpy Jason…with Mitchie; interesting.

My smile widened when they spoke to each other. I heard their conversation so clearly, it was as if I was right with them.

"I can play the guitar," Jumpy Jason replied shyly.

"Cool! I can play the guitar, too!" Mitchie exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. Hmm…she's pretty, smart, innocent, _and_ talented.

"Can you sing?" Jason asked.

This time Mitchie spoke quieter. "Yeah, a little. I write some songs."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shane POV<br>**_

I turned to Nate with swiftness. He was scribbling some ideas onto a piece of paper, he was working so hard. But anyways, I had a plan.

"Nate, stop writing! I know what we can do!" I replied, as I ripped away the pen from his hands.

Nate looked up with question marks taking place of his pupils.

"Let's perform a song," I said with confidence.

Nate smiled and crumpled up the piece of paper he was writing on. "Shane, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are a genius."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**To tell you the truth, me updating this chapter was just luck. I barely have any free time nowadays, especially since this week is Midterm (and I should be studying, now). Well...sorry for the inconveniences, and hope you just enjoyed this chapter, though. Love you guys, and thanks. - Quite the Imagination ^-^**


End file.
